Noriailis
=Physical Description= Noriailis usually wears a large cloak along with the long hood drawn up, covering most of his face. On the inside of the cloak are dozens of small vials filled with a variety of different colors, the most reoccurring one being bright green. When the hood is down, the onlookers can see burn marks and long, jagged scars covering most of his upper face, where the hood would normally be. The bottom half of his face is covered with hair in three sections and the hair on top of his head is drawn into a long ponytail similar to that of most demon hunters. His hair looks like it hasn't been tended to in over 10,000 years. Besides the tattoos that are common among all demon hunters, the rest of Nor's physical features are covered by his robe, bracers, and harness. These articles of clothing are all drenched in black and dark purple coloring, save for the bracers, which are a mix of brighter purples, greens, reds, and blues. Class Void Reaper =Personality= Noriailis is not a talkative elf, just like most other demon hunters. When he does speak, however, his relationship to the Void causes him to act very dark and threateningly to others. =Affiliates= Society - Noriailis is viewed by the Night Elven and Human cities as 'just another warlock'. That meaning another ally that has turned himself over to dark magics. Like most other demon hunters, the people of Stormwind - as that's where he travels most in search of work - keep a very close watch on him at all times when one is willing to do so. Most never are. Netherbane - The RP guild 'Netherbane' downright hate Noriailis, and the feeling is mutual. They have him on 'Kill on Sight' for an certain acts. Noriailis, on the other hand, is giving the Netherbane a bit more patience on his end. House Nightstone - The House doesn't keep as close a watch on Noriailis as the rest of Stormwind tries to. He has proven himself to be seen as an ally within their ranks, thanks to his acts in various missions like helping transport a sick member of Nightstone's and tracking down an assassin that attempted to kill Lady Sirithil herself. Wizard University - Although he has no personal ties to the guild itself, Noriailis has two of his closest allies within the Wizard University: Gilthilas Bladerunner and Amy Shadow. Gil has volunteered himself to become Noriailis' newest apprentice, and Amy has high connections with the Illidari, which could prove useful later on. Husk - The Husk is the group of voidwalkers brought to Azeroth by Gral'uch. Voidwalkers can come onto Azeroth anytime they please, but they are usually sucked back into the Void the moment they do so. In order to prevent this, Gral'uch binds a voidwalker to the body of a recently killed being. These Husks of a former being recognize Noriailis and Gral'uch as being the ones that brought them here, and so they are loyal to the 'Husk Lord'. Salron is a human Husk that is second in command due to his incredible physical combat expertise that surpasses even Noriailis', though he has not much magic power. Solarion is a blood elven Husk used mainly as a messenger when Noriailis himself does not want to be seen. Reverient is the Husk of an Amani forest troll that forces the earth and wind to do his bidding for him. Seruligosa is not a Husk, though the blue drake is kept chained within the hills below Bear's Head for an unknown reason under the careful watch of the rest of Noriailis and Gral'uch's Husks. =Demon Hunter= As a demon hunter, Noriailis has certain views on the world and his own 'Path'. Noriailis claims to have been to the end of this Path that all demon hunters walk. He claims that it is not just a path, but a steep hill; all too easy to travel down, but impossible to go back up. He has seen that all demon hunters will eventually reach the end of the Path and tumble into the void. When he sees demon hunters coming close to the edge, Noriailis kills them and binds their souls to himself as a way of preserving their own spirits when Noriailis himself enters the Void. This is what he claims. He has made up this logic just to make himself seem like someone who shouldn't be messed with. Noriailis does, however, use the souls of those he's killed to create one more Husk. =History= Whenever it was his turn to take a brake from enlarging the portal, Noriailis would muse about his jealousy of Illidan Stormrage and the future Betrayer's Gift from the Dark Lord, Sargeras. He saw Illidan as a handicap; being made into a Highborne and then recieving such power from Sargeras in only one day. Though he admires Illidan for his new power, Noriailis also secretly seeks to out-due him. Noriailis is a Highborne, one of Queen Azshara's elite. Being Highborne, Noriailis was alive 10,000 years ago during the War of the Ancients. Though the Umbrage family was powerful enough to be Highborne, they were not very high ranking with the other Highborne, but they were certainly not the lowest ones either. Noriailis was ecstatic when the Legion began transforming the Highborne into satyr, thinking that he would finally become strong enough to engrave his name into the history he was making. As fate would have it, his history would never be engraved, as the palace of Zin-Azshari was invaded by the night elven resistance and Noriailis was killed in the ensuing battle by a fatal slash across his upper face from a magic blade. As Noriailis' soul began to sift between planes of existence, he felt a voice calling him. He was not surprised by the large amounts of darkness the voice carried with it, as he had been trying to open a portal to this place for the past few months. However, he was surprised to find out that the voice gave him an offer; Let he and the voice become one, and he shall return to his world. All too eager to return to his Queen, Noriailis accepted, and he and the voidwalker called Gral'uch became one spirit within the void. As he traveled across the Void back to Azeroth, Gral'uch enlightened Noriailis on what the true motives of the Burning Legion were. Appalled at what he and the other Highborne had almost done, Noriailis vowed to stop the Legion at any cost. Immediately upon resurrection, Noriailis, and Gral'uch set off to find out what had become of the world while they were away. Much had happened: The Sundering had completed, severing the world into what we know today; Noriailis' secret rival, Illidan, had created the new Well of Eternity and had been locked beneath the earth for it; the living Highborne had been exiled from Kalimdor; and the World Tree had been grown, which was fortunate because now Noriailis could live out his eternal undeath without question, though there was still the matter of hiding Gral'uch's presence, which he reeked of. Noriailis kept his distance from the remaining night elven villages, but decided to follow what looked like a group of night elves heading far south. He tracked the group down to Eldre'Thalas, known today as Dire Maul, which had somehow survived the Sundering. Gral'uch infiltrated Eldre'Thalas and discovered that the elves there were in fact Highborne, and that they were siphoning fel magic off of a demon there. Noriailis waited until the Highborne had drank in their fill of fel magics before posing as one of them. The stench of dark magic was heavy enough for them not to give Noriailis a second glance. Over the next 10,000 years, Noriailis and Gral'uch would remain silent, pretending to practice the old arts of before the War of the Ancients. In secret, however, Noriailis and Gral'uch would train each other to survive in this shattered world where even his own Highborne brethren might turn on him if the found out what he was. Noriailis began to focus solely on martial prowess and letting Gral'uch handle the magical situations. He heard tales about the infamous 'demon hunters' who would blind themselves and then bind a demon to their very souls in order to wield the fel magic of demons. Seeing an opportunity, he dressed himself in the simple clothing of a demon hunter as he sent Gral'uch out of his body to find one of these hunters. Pinpointing the location of one, Gral'uch returned and Noriailis began preparing to set off into the wilderness of new Kalimdor to find this demon hunter. He decided that he would never join this hunter, just observe how they handled everything. If they were anything like what he had heard, then he would pose as one in order to finally flaunt his voidwalker's power. ((TBC))